


De-stress

by naega_star



Category: Girl's Day (Band), VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon and Taekwoon belong to Sojin</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-stress

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my LJ (naegastar) & beta-ed by the bestie  
> I blame Chained Up for this

Sojin reaches around in the giant open space of her handbag where she’d carelessly thrown her keys in her rush out the door that morning. She lets out a quiet “gotcha!” when her nails catch on her key ring and she’s finally allowed entry into her home. Stepping into the foyer and trading ankle boots for house slippers, she calls out to signal her arrival.

As she turns the corner to enter the living room she’s greeted by the sight of her boyfriend rising up from the sofa, sweater sleeves long enough to cover his fingertips. Walking over to her, he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, then both of her cheeks, before murmuring “welcome home.”

Despite it being almost a daily ritual, Sojin still smiles at the gentle care. “Thank you Taekwoon,” she replies as she shrugs off her jacket, throwing it onto the nearest chair. “Where’s Hakyeon?” 

Before Taekwoon can answer, another voice calls out from the kitchen. “I’m making dinner! Can’t you smell it? Culinary wonders are happening, just wait a few minutes!” 

She shuffles into the kitchen, humming a hello before tiptoeing to press a brief kiss to the corner of her other boyfriend— _their_ boyfriend’s—mouth. He smiles into it as he stirs the curry, Sojin’s favorite dish since it always reminds her of their trip to Japan, their first vacation as three.

“I’m almost finished up here, the rice is done and the curry should be ready in a few minutes,” Hakyeon reports, a slight flush visible as he basks in the glow of Sojin’s smile at the words. He keeps stirring even as she presses a kiss to the back of his neck with a whispered “my good Hakyeonnie” before turning to Taekwoon.

“I’m going to change out of my work clothes, will you set the table, Dearest?” she requests, watching how Taekwoon’s ears perk up at the title. He nods in acknowledgment, heading to the cupboard for bowls and utensils as she makes her way to the bedroom to trade her button-down blouse and high-waisted slacks for one of Taekwoon’s hoodies and a pair of sweats.

Twisting her hair back in a loose ponytail, Sojin emerges from the room to find the table set, Hakyeon topping the last bowl of rice with a generous helping of curry. She sits next to Taekwoon today, reaching up to let her fingers run through his newly trimmed hair. Hakyeon sits across from her, smile blooming into a full grin as she hooks their ankles together beneath the table. 

They all begin to eat, Taekwoon shovelling down his serving until Sojin gently pinches the back of his neck. He looks up, a slight wince at the sight of her raised eyebrow. He slows down then, and she acknowledges it by gently caressing the area she’d pinched. After having another spoonful of curry and rice, Sojin looks up at Hakyeon.

“Our Hakyeonnie made such a delicious dinner, didn’t he, Dearest?” she praises as Taekwoon nods and hums in agreement. 

Hakyeon blushes at the compliment, pleased to be at the receiving end of Sojin’s approval. “It’s nothing really…” he murmurs, looking down at the table shyly, hesitating before he speaks again. “How was your day, n-noona?” 

She laughs a bit, always endeared at how Hakyeon has to remind himself that just using “noona” to address her is fine in casual conversation. “It was alright—busy though. We’re going to have to revamp the prototype for Samsung’s next big mobile phone, and they’re giving us a tight deadline.” 

Long finished with his curry, Taekwoon slowly leans and rests his head on Sojin’s shoulder as a show of comfort. “I’m sure it will go well,” he whispers, voice only audible due to his proximity to Sojin’s ear, and to Hakyeon’s familiarity with how soft-spoken the other man can be. 

She hums in slightly reluctant agreement, but isn’t left to dwell on work difficulties as the sound of a chair being pushed back and dishes being stacked shakes her from her thoughts.

“Shall we move to the living room? Snuggles are always nice after a long day,” Hakyeon suggests as he moves empty bowls to the kitchen. Sojin leads Taekwoon to the couch, grabbing a blanket on the way. She plops down on the center cushion, patting the space to her right until Taekwoon joins her. Mere moments later Hakyeon sits to her left, making his way under the blanket and curling up against her side as one of the trashy reality shows they occasionally watch for fun pops up on the television screen. 

With Hakyeon snuggled against her, head tucked beneath her chin, and Taekwoon on her other side, curled onto her shoulder, the chilly autumn weather feels miles away. She tries to lose herself in their warmth, drift off to sleep or pay attention to the TV, but her mind keeps wandering back to the stress of work.

She glances to the side at Taekwoon, gaze unfocused on the television program in a manner that suggests he’s zoned out. She can’t really look at Hakyeon with the way he’s positioned, but the lack of running commentary on the show even though he’s awake suggests that he’s dealing with some stress. Sojin mentally chides herself for not noticing earlier; Hakyeon always goes out of his way to receive praise—cooking dinner or cleaning—when he’s had a difficult day.

Hands already hidden under the blanket, Sojin sneaks her left one over to rest on Hakyeon’s knee. After a few moments she lets her fingertips drum lightly on his kneecap, delighting in the soft choked noise it pulls from his throat. She drags one fingernail slowly up his thigh, unfortunately unable to make a mark through his sweats but knowing he’ll get the message.

Surely enough, Hakyeon extracts his head from where it was tucked between her chin and shoulder and looks at her, eyes wide and imploring. His movement attracts Taekwoon’s attention as well, the other man looking between Hakyeon and Sojin expectantly. 

“Shall we...de-stress?” Sojin asks, looking at both of her boyfriends, her dears. Hakyeon nods vigorously, scrambling off the couch and onto his knees, Taekwoon doing the same—albeit more calmly.

Sojin tucks a finger under each of their chins, tilting their heads up from where they were gazing at the floor. “Use your words dears, you know our rules.” 

Without hesitation they answer in unison, “Yes Mistress, please Mistress.” 

“And what do we say if we need to stop?” Although they’ve done countless scenes together, Sojin unfailingly goes through the same questions at the start of each one.

“Freedom, Mistress,” Hakyeon answers. Sojin nods in acknowledgement and turns to Taekwoon, waiting until he answers, “Control, Mistress.” 

Satisfied that they’re okay to start the scene, she inhales and slips into her role as Mistress, embraces her responsibility for her dears and all of their pleasure and well-being. 

“You may stand. Get out the pink box for today, and wait for me on the bed,” she commands, watching as they scurry off to follow her instructions. She pauses for a moment, stretching as she gets off of the couch and pulls out her hair tie. She walks slowly to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway when she sees her dears waiting on the bed on their knees, the pink box sitting in front of them. Of their various collections of toys and accessories, the pink box was their least… _intense_ , best for times like this when they just needed a scene to help them relax and de-stress. 

She walks over, stopping when she reaches the edge of the bed and lifts the lid off the box. She removes two identical chokers—black silk ribbon with a web-like charm in the center the only adornment aside from the shiny clasp at the back. 

“Put these on for me, dears,” she says, her tone practically conversational—only the situation and Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s time with her as their dominant allowing them to recognize the order for what it is. 

As they reach to put on the chokers that had been deposited into their outstretched palms, Sojin continues to rummage around the box and takes out a blindfold before closing it and setting it off to the side. Done with her search, she looks up to find the two of them waiting, chokers snug against their necks. 

“Move further back, closer to the pillows—and strip.” They quickly scoot back up the bed and begin pulling off their clothes, momentarily distracted when they glance over to see Sojin undressing as well. 

“Focus my Hakyeonnie, focus Dearest,” she warns as she shimmies out of her sweats, standing there with an expression equal parts smug and demanding, beautiful and intimidating as she glares at them to finish while she’s already in nothing but red lace. 

They hurriedly shake off their remaining clothes, folding them up and moving them to the side, knowing how their Mistress hates mess. Sojin climbs up onto the bed, settling in front of them and watching, waiting, as they sit on their knees, cocks half hard just from anticipation.

She speaks, finally ready to set things into motion. “Dearest...I think our Hakyeonnie is even more stressed than I am,” she begins, noticing how Hakyeon tries his best not to flinch in reaction to her words. 

Hakyeon always tries to hide his worries, wanting so badly to be _good_ and _praiseworthy_ for Mistress that he forgets she’s also there to take care of him. 

“I thought we agreed to be honest with each other...I have to say, I’m a little disappointed,” she begins, not at all surprised to see Hakyeon’s head pop up, glossy eyes accentuating how devastated he looks. He’s biting on his lip, fighting the urge to speak—to apologize. 

Some days, moments like this would turn into a punishment, withholding his release in exchange for him withholding his worries. Today, however, she thinks a softer approach is best. She turns to Taekwoon, still sitting on the bed, looking down. “Will you help me remind Hakyeonnie how we all take care of each other, Dearest?” 

Taekwoon looks up at Sojin and then over at a still-distressed Hakyeon before nodding silently. Sojin smiles, quickly thinking of the best way to proceed as her dears wait patiently before her.

She picks up the blindfold, crawling closer to Hakyeon before sitting up on her knees directly in front of him. “Let’s put this on you now,” she croons as fingers deftly tie the silk fabric over his eyes. “Can you see?” Hakyeon shakes his head, the dark fabric completely obscuring his sight, and she hums in approval. 

Checking to make sure he has enough space, Sojin directs him to lay back, whispering to Taekwoon to place a pillow beneath his head. Ridding herself of her lingerie, she straddles Hakyeon’s stomach, bending down to place a soft kiss on his lips before quickly retreating. She kisses and bites at his neck and collarbones, leaving tiny marks that will fade before long.

She scoots further forward, lifting herself up so she’s straddling his face. She reaches back, tugging on one of Hakyeon’s arms as a signal that he can move them, and lets one of them sit on her thigh. Assured that Hakyeon knows what to expect, she lowers herself on his lips and murmurs, “Do good for me, Hakyeonnie?”

The request is all it takes for Hakyeon to seal his lips to her folds, tongue licking a fat stripe up to just before her clit. He tentatively moves his arm from her thigh, bringing fingers up to hold her open so he can swipe his tongue deeper, fucking into her as he brought his other hand up to circle her clit. 

The building pleasure makes it difficult for Sojin to focus, but she manages to call out “Dearest” and beckon Taekwoon to her side. “Dearest—oh Hakyeonnie, there again,” she moans as the man beneath her pushes a finger in beside his tongue. “Dearest get our Hakyeonnie—fuck—get him ready for me? Use your mouth,” she chokes out. 

She’s aware that Taekwoon is following through when Hakyeon moans against her clit, lips resting there as he crooks two fingers inside of her. She can’t see what he’s doing, but Sojin makes sure to let out streams of praise for them both. She tells Hakyeon how close she is, how good his lips feel sucking on her clit. Tells Taekwoon how good Hakyeon’s moans and gasps feel against her, how good he’s making their Hakyeonnie feel. 

It takes a few more times of Hakyeon circling her clit with his tongue for Sojin to fall over the edge, clenching around his fingers as he fucks her through her orgasm. As she shifts, moving off of Hakyeon’s face, Taekwoon pulls off of Hakyeon’s cock. 

It takes a bit of repositioning, but by now the three of them have things down to an art. Sojin reaches for a condom and rolls it onto him quickly, sinking onto him as Taekwoon sits in front of her, straddling Hakyeon’s stomach. 

Sojin reaches for Taekwoon’s cock and pulls him into a kiss as she begins to rock her hips over Hakyeon, drawing a choked moan from his throat. “You can both come as soon as I come again,” Sojin begins, stroking Taekwoon in time with her lifts and drops onto Hakyeon’s cock, “but we’re going at my pace.”

With that final warning she slows her movements, sensuous rolls drive Hakyeon to reach up blindly, gripping Taekwoon’s waist for dear life. She breathes more praises into open mouth kisses to Taekwoon’s lips, his neck. “I’m so close, Dearest, our Hakyeonnie has me so close already,” she moans over his shoulder, just able to see the flush on Hakyeon’s face at the praise. “Next time he can fuck you—maybe I’ll stretch you first, use your favorite toy from the _red_ box to fuck you myself before letting him have you.”

Taekwoon nearly sobs at her words and the continued touch of her hand on his cock, and although she wants to prolong it, really make them hold back, she’s already desperate for release again herself. “Help me move, Dearest?” she croaks out, and waits for his hands to grasp her waist before lifting up, almost entirely off of Hakyeon, and then letting all her weight drop her back down. 

It takes a few more drops for Sojin to shudder through her second orgasm, continuing her movements as she hears Hakyeon choke out, “Mistress...can I…?”, body quivering with the effort of holding himself back. 

“Come, Hakyeonnie, you’ve earned it,” she purrs, accentuating her words with one last roll of her hips. She slows down when she feels him spill into the condom, lifting herself off carefully. Taekwoon automatically reaches to tie off and dispose of the waste, still hard and flushed but too obedient to whine for his own release.

Climbing up so that she’s face-to-face with Hakyeon, Sojin presses a light kiss to his mouth. “You did so well, my Hakyeonnie,” she coos, untying his blindfold and hooking a finger beneath his choker, tugging slightly. “Dearest still needs to come though...you should repay the favor from earlier.”

Smiling at the praise and chance to be useful to his Mistress once more, Hakyeon hauls himself up and ambles forward until he’s close enough that his lips are just touching Taekwoon’s cock. He looks up at the other man, Mistress’s Dearest, the part of his heart not filled by his love for Mistress, and winks before taking him down, stroking the bit of the base he can’t fit.

Taekwoon bites down on his lip, tears in his eyes at finally getting more than fleeting moments of friction against his dick. Sojin lies on the bed, watching her dears fondly and smiling as a teardrop finally escapes the corner of Taekwoon’s right eye. 

All it takes is her calling out, “come when you’re ready, Dearest,” for Taekwoon to spill into Hakyeon’s mouth, the latter swallowing down everything Taekwoon offers before pulling off of his cock with a ‘pop.’ 

Sated, both men immediately crawl over to Sojin, kneeling before her. She props herself up, unfastens their chokers and presses kisses to their throats where the charms had rested. They lie on either side of her as she takes turns facing each of them, stroking their hair and telling them how _good_ they were and how much better she feels—and how she hopes they feel better too. 

Hakyeon murmurs, “always, noona,” from where his head rests against the crown of her head, while Taekwoon silently nods against her shoulder. They could all use a shower, and the lights are still on in the living room, but for now Sojin decides that a nap between her dears is exactly what she needs—what they all need.


End file.
